All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1997)
Based upon Goldcrest's original motion picture: All Dogs Go to Heaven * Executive Producers: Paul Sabela, Jonathan Dern * Directed by: Gary Selvaggio * Associate Producer: Cary Silver * Story Editor: Jymn Magon * Writers: Mark Zaslove, Steve Edelman, Jeanette Shelburne, Brian Swenlin, Jymn Magon, Carol Corwen, Henry Gilroy, Steve Brasfield, Michael Patrick Dobkins * Voice and Casting Director: Maria Estrada * Principal Voices: Ernest Borgnine, Dom DeLuise, Sheena Easton, Bebe Neuwirth, Charles Neilson Reilly, Steven Weber * Additional Voices: Carlso Alazraqui, Dee Bradley Baker, Suszanne Blakeslee, Clancy Brown, Jack Carter, Jamie Cronin, Mark Elliott, Alice Ghostley, Jess Harnell, Sherman Howard, Whitney Claire Kaufman, Kathy Kinney, Andy Lawrence, Steve MacKall, Tress MacNeille, Megan Malanga, Randy Petersen, Kevin Quinn, Kevin Michael Richardson, Lindsay Schnebly, Cree Summer, Elmarie Wendel, Hannah Swanson, Ashley Michelle Tisdale, Adam Wylie * Character and Prop Design: Don Vanderbeek,, Pictor Entertainment * Background Layout: Drew Graybeal, Mike Mchugh, Pictor Entertainment * Additional Character Posing: Emilie Kong * Art Director: Sean Platter * Background Color Key: Yung Woo "Phillip" Kim, Don Vanderbeek, Sean Platter * Color Key Artist: Ra Nae Bonella * Storyboard Artists: Ernie Guanlao, Stephan Martiniere, Miltmetros Dibujos Animados, S.A., Tom Nesbitt, Pictor Entertainment * Storyboard Revision: Ray Pointer * Slugging Directors: Bill Hutton, Bob Nesler, Bill Reed * Sheet Direction: Gordon Kent, Michel Lyman, Pictor Entertainment, Fred Miller, Emory Ron Myrick, Bill Reed, Phil Reynolds, Richard Trueblood, Mark Glamack * Track Reading: Michael Bradley, Laurie Wetzler * Supervising Film Editor: Michael Bradley * Negative Cutter: Executive Cutting Services * Video Post Production: The Post Group * Telecine Colorist: Kathy Thomson * Online Editor: Michael Hutchison * Titles by: Johnson and Murphy Advertising * Score by: Robert Irving ** :A Little Heaven" (Main Title) *** Written by: Mark Watters, Lorraine Feather *** Performed by: Gene Miller * Music Supervisor: Richard S. Kaufman ** "Take the Easy Way Out" *** Written by: Lorraine Feather, Scooter Pietsch, Richard Kaufman *** Performed by: Bebe Neuwirth, Andrea L. Robinson ** "Be Your Own Dog" *** Written by: Lorraine Feather, Scooter Pietsch *** Performed by: Sheena Easton, Andrea L. Robinson, Maxi Anderson, Carmen Twillie ** "Party on a UFO" *** Written by: Kevin Quinn, Randy Petersen *** Performed by: Steven Weber, Jess Harnell, Steve Mackall, Kevin Quinn, Randy Petersen ** "Sidekicks" *** Written by: Megan Cavaleri, David Goldsmith *** Performed by: Dom DeLuise, Charles Nelson Reilly * Dialogue Recordists: Vince Colavitti, James Henderson, Jeff Sheridan, Roy B. Yokelson * Recording Facilities: Interlock Recording Studios, Soudnworks Studio, Antland Productions at Soundtrack - New York * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Paca Thomas * Dialogue Editor: Robert Poole II * Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E. * Foley Artists: Phyllis Ginter, Richard Partlow * Foley Recordists: Kris Daly, Lenise Bent * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Production Coordinator: Michael Palermo * Production Associate; Eric Stern * Production Assistance: James C. Bays, Deena Doherty, Tony Garber, Tory Mell, Marisa Nuccio, Amy Probst * Production Supervisor/Accountant: Debbie Nodella * Assistant Accountants: John Bigler, Megan Hoffman * Animation by: Wang Film Production Company, Thai Wang Film Production Company * Overseas Supervisor: Carl Keenan * Educational Advisor: Donald F. Roberts, Ph.D. * Produced in Hollywood U.S.A. by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation * The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms is purely coincidental. * © 1997 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation, Inc. * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Inc. is the author and creator of motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws in all countries through the world. * This program is protected under the laws of the united states and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:MGM Television Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation